The Story I don't want to believe
by Ran Hime
Summary: Changmin tidak berpikir jika ujian terbesar dalam rumah tangganya bersama Yunho benar-benar telah di depan mata. Dan ketika semua tidak berpihak, akankah Yunho akan tetap memilih Changmin? / Sequel dari Rows of Truth/ HoMin fanfiction.


_Changmin tidak mampu lagi menjelaskan semua kepada Yunho. Ia tahu Yunho begitu mencintai dirinya. Namun ia lebih tahu Yunho tidak akan mampu mengorbankan ribuan penggemarnya untuk kebahagian pribadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HoMin Fanfiction_

 _Present_

 _The Story I don't want to believe © Ran Hime_

 _TVXQ and other Cast © Themselves_

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _HoMin_

 _M Rated_

 _Yaoi, OOC, Typo, NC, etc._

 _Sequel dari Rows of Truth_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Changmin berjalan tergesa di sepanjang lorong kantor SM. Tidak seperti biasanya Presdir Kim memintanya datang sendiri untuk menemui pria itu. Mengabaikan rasa lelah di tubuhnya, Changmin menambah kecepatannya dalam berjalan.

Changmin mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Presdir Kim. Dua kali ketukan, pria petinggi SM itu pun mempersilahkan masuk. Dengan menyembunyikan wajah lelahnya, Changmin tersenyum kepada atasannya itu.

Brukk

Changmin hanya bisa mengikuti setiap gerakan dari Presdir Kim. Hingga ketika pria itu melempar setumpuk kertas photo di atas meja. Mata bambinya terfokus pada lembaran tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kita kecolongan lagi?" seru Presdir Kim menahan marah.

Changmin hanya diam. Tangannya terulur mengambil lembaran Photo-Photo di depannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat apa yang ada di tangannya. Bagaimana bisa ada photo acara pernikahannya dengan Yunho sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ia ingat dengan betul, hari itu tidak ada satu pun Photo yang diambil demi keamanan mereka dan juga group. Dengan tergesa ia membalik satu persatu lembaran photo tersebut. Hingga saat lembar terakhir. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan photo-photo di tangannya.

Bagaimana sampai ada Photo seperti itu? Photo ciuman dirinya dengan Yunho dalam keadaan ... Telanjang? Changmin mencoba untuk menelan ludahnya walau sulit.

"Jika dua tahun yang lalu, aku masih bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, hanya dengan meminta kalian tinggal dalam apartemen berbeda," Presdir Kim menghela nafas panjang, " tapi untuk yang ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Max!"

Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan pimpinan SM itu, karena mungkin dialah yang kurang hati-hati dalam bertindak ketika bersama Yunho. Lebih dari itu, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada yang mendapatkan photo seperti itu. Mau bilang kalau itu ulah fans pun rasanya tidak mungkin, karena ia ingat dengan jelas kalau ia memang pernah melakukan hal itu.

Changmin menghela nafas. Ia menaruh photo-photo itu kembali ke atas meja lalu menatap Presdir Kim, "lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Pria tua itu balik menatap Changmin, "dia bilang akan menyebarkan photo-photo itu ke media."

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Jika hal itu sampai menyebar, bukan hanya karirnya yang hancur, tapi juga Yunho.

"Apa tidak ada jalan keluar?"

Changmin menatap penuh harap agar semua itu bisa diatasi tanpa merugikan banyak pihak. Jika karirnya yang dipertaruhkan, bukan hanya perusahan yang rugi, akan tetapi ia dan juga Yunho. Lebih dari itu keluarganya juga bisa saja ikut menanggung semuanya.

"Hanya ada satu jalan."

Changmin mendengarkan penjelasan pria itu. Namun ketika sampai pada jalan keluarnya, mata Changmin terbelalak kaget. Itu tidak mungkin! Yunho pasti tidak setuju.

.

.

HoMin

.

.

Yunho menguap lalu membangunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk. Harus syuting ini dan itu. Yang lebih membuatnya kurang semangat adalah Changmin. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia harus beraktifitas tanpa Changmin.

Yunho merindukan pria itu. Ia rindu suaminya itu. Seminggu tanpa Changmin, seminggu pula tanpa 'jatah'. Yunho menghela nafas, setidaknya hari ini ada waktu luang dan dia bisa ke Seoul untuk berkencan dengan bambi-nya.

Dengan semangat, Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia harus terlihat mempesona di depan pria itu.

.

.

HoMin

.

.

Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Setelah seminggu tanpa Yunho, hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan suaminya itu. Walau bukan ke Lotte Park, setidaknya ke Gwanghwamun untuk melihat drama Kyuhyun lebih dari cukup. Sepuluh tahun ia menikah dengan Yunho, Changmin sadar jika ia tidak mungkin mengumbar kemesraan bersama suaminya itu di depan umum.

Changmin hanya akan merasakan genggaman tangan Yunho ketika berada di panggung. Ia hanya akan merasakan perhatiaan Yunho ketika sedang dalam pemotretan. Selain dari itu, ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan pada dunia jika ia adalah pasangan hidup dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Bukan Changmin tidak mencintai Yunho sepenuh hati. Tapi semua demi yang terbaik. Ia bukan orang egois yang lebih rela Yunho mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah suaminya, dari pada mempertaruhkan karir mereka. Sekalipun Yunho memaksa, ia akan lebih memilih pernikahannya tetaplah menjadi rahasia.

Bukan juga karena dia haus kepopuleran dan memilih untuk mengorbankan berita tentang pernikahannya itu. Karena lebih dari itu, ia tidak ingin melukai para penggemarnya. Ia tidak akan tega melihat orang terdekatnya terluka karena hujatan.

 _"Hanya ada satu cara!"_

 _Changmin menatap penuh harap kepada pimpinannya itu, "apa itu?"_

 _"Biarkan Yunho menikah lagi."_

 _Changmin mengernyit. Tidak percaya jika pria didepannya tega mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu, "Presdir?"_

 _"Itu adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk menyanggah jika kalian telah menikah."_

 _Itu tidak mungkin! Yunho tidak akan mau menerima saran seperti itu. Yunho bukan orang yang mau membagi hati bahkan jika itu adalah kepura-puraan belaka. Yunho bukanlah orang yang mau mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan._

 _"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Max!"_

Changmin berhenti berjalan. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menutup mata. Bagaimana pun ia harus bisa meyakinkan Yunho tentang pernikahan itu. Ia sadar, akan ada sebuah pengorbanan dalam suatu hubungan. Changmin mencoba tersenyum sebelum ia melangkah menemui Yunho.

.

"Yun!" seru Changmin sembari tersenyum.

Pria di depannya hanya membalas senyumannya lalu mengajak Changmin segera masuk untuk menonton drama theater Kyuhyun.

Selalu seperti itu ketika ia ada di keramaian. Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada ciuman, bahkan tidak ada panggilan sayang. Yang ada hanya senyuman. Bahkan Changmin telah terbiasa seperti itu.

Lalu ketika Yunho harus menerima saran itu, akankah ia masih bisa menemani waktu luang Yunho?

.

.

"Kau gila!"

Changmin hanya diam melihat Yunho mulai marah. Rasanya ia ingin benar-benar menangis. Dipalingkan olehnya pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat mata yang penuh amarah itu. Changmin paling tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Yunho seperti itu.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" bentak Yunho hingga membuat Changmin kaget.

Ia menghapus air matanya yang jatuh bersamaan dengan daun-daun momoji yang berguguran di Gwanghwamun. Ia bisa apa? Ia tahu jika Yunho akan marah ketika mendengar tentang 'menikah lagi'.

"Demi Tuhan, Min! Apa maksudmu dengan menikah lagi." Yunho meraih kedua pundak Changmin lalu mencengkeramnya erat, "pasti ada cara yang lain."

Changmin mulai gelisah. Ini tidak baik. Mereka sedang di tempat umum. Mata bambi itu bergerak kesana kemari. Meyakinkan jika tidak ada yang melihat ia dan Yunho dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Yun ... Jika dua tahun yang lalu semua bisa diatasi dengan tinggal di apartemen berbeda, untuk yang satu ini tidak ada jalan lain."

Changmin dapat melihat nafas kasar Yunho. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan kepada Yunho tentang kasus yang ini.

"A-aku telah melihatnya," ujar Changmin terbata. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa gelisahnya, "photo kita ketika sedang berada di salah satu hotel waktu itu."

Changmin hanya bisa melihat Yunho terdiam. Cengkeraman di kedua lengan Changmin terlepas. Membuat Changmin berpikir jika Yunho telah menyerah seperti dirinya.

.

.

HoMin

.

.

Haruskah seperti ini? Seminggu mereka tidak lagi seranjang dan malam ini Yunho tidur membelakanginya? Lalu untuk apa Changmin ikut ke apartemen suaminya itu, jika pada akhirnya ia hanya diam tanpa sapaan.

Dengan nanar Changmin menatap punggung tegap itu. Malam-malam biasanya selalu diisi dengan gurauan hingga berakhir dengan bercinta. Tapi kali ini sungguh berbeda. Yunho tidak sekalipun mengajaknya berbicara lagi seusai pertengkarannya di Gwanghwamun tadi.

"Kau bilang aku harus tetap menemanimu, walau kita akan menikah dengan wanita lain nantinya."

Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan getir. Rasanya sungguh sakit dadanya yang terisi oleh bongkahan-bongkahan entah apa itu.

"Yun ... Kita sudah berjanji, bukan?"

Namun Yunho hanya diam. Nafas teraturnya mengisyaratkan seolah ia sudah tidur.

Changmin berbalik memunggungi Yunho. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Semakin sulit inikah jalannya bersama Yunho? Dipeluknya tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena pendingin ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia tresentak ketika tangan besar Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Ada rasa lega ketika sedikit yakin jika amarah Yunho mulai berkurang. Changmin mrngarahkan tangannya dan mrngeratkan pelukan Yunho.

"Kita tidak bisa egois, kan Yun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria di belakangnya hanya diam sembari tangan besarnya menelusup ke dalam piyama Changmin.

"Kau yang bilang jika kita tidak boleh mengorbankan orang lain demi kebahagian kita."

Changmin hanya bisa menurut ketika Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Yunho menindih tubuh kurusnya. Mendaratkan ciuman di bibir tebal Changmin.

.

"Mm Yun!"

Yunho mengabaikan rintihan Changmin. Jujur saja ia benar-benar lelah. Dan ia berharap banyak ketika bersama Changmin. Namun apa yang ia dapat ketika ia bertemu Changmin hari ini?

Dengan brutal Yunho menciumi leher Changmin. Menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau ketika ia harus memikirkan semua itu. Ia tidak bisa memilih. Ia tidak mungkin bisa jauh dari Changmin.

Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat gelisah di sela ciumannya.

.

"Y-yu-yun!"

Changmin sedikit meronta ketika merasakan perih di lehernya. Besok ia ada acara pemotretan dan tanda dari Yunho selalu sulit disamarkan. Namun Yunho tidak juga melepaskan giginya dari leher Changmin.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar merasakan tangan dingin Yunho menelusuri tubuhnya. Meraba pinggangnya hingga tanpa sadar celana yang ia kenakan kini tergantung di lututnya.

Changmin meremas selimut di bawahnya ketika jari-jari besar milik Yunho yang telah berlumur pelumas itu mencoba memasuki lubangnya. Ia ingin menjerit namun ia urungkan. Ia ingin lari namun Yunho terlanjur mengunci kekuatannya.

"Yun!"

Changmin mencoba membangunkan badannya ketika miliknya begitu hangat berada di mulut Yunho. Changmin ingin protes namun mata penuh kecewa itu membuat tubuhnya kembali jatuh ke ranjang. Mata penuh kekecewaan itu membuat Changmin hanya pasrah ketika Yunho memberikan kenikmatan sekaligus di dua titik.

Changmin menggeliat resah. Sesekali ia menaikkan pinggulnya ketika ia tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

"Arghh ..."

Changmin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya seusai klimaks. Ia begitu lelah. Mata bambinya mengikuti gerakan Yunho yang sedang melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Tidak ada senyuman, dan Yunho begitu saja menindinya kembali. Tidak ada ucapan cinta untuk menenangkan dirinya. Rasanya kali ini benar-benar hambar.

.

Yunho melumuri kejantanannya dengan pelumas. Lalu tanpa ekspresi ia menindi Changmin begitu saja. Tangannya meraih kedua kaki Changmin dan membukanya, menempatkan tubuh besar itu di antara kaki Changmin.

"Enggh!" erang keduanya.

Yunho berusaha memasukkan milikknya yang kian membesar. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan kepala kejantanannnya saja tidak mampu masuk. Yunho memejamkan matanya agar tidak melihat wajah kesakitan Changmin nantinya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu mendorong pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Arghh!"

Yunho meringis merasakan gigitan di bahunya. Meringis merasakan ngilu di miliknya. Yunho kembali mendorong sisa miliknya yang masih di luar. Entah kenapa kali ini begitu sulit memasuki Changmin, padahal mereka tidak melakukan hanya selama seminggu.

"Ahh ahh."

Yunho pun mulai menarik miliknya dan mendorongnya dengan kasar tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Changmin. Membuat pria di bawahnya langsung mendesah. Yunho meraih kedua kaki Changmin dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Ia setengah bangun dam mengangkat sedikit pantat Changmin.

"Aahh ahhhh!" desah keduanya.

Yunho semakin brutal mengeluar-masukkan miliknya. Ia dapat melihat wajah kesakitan bercampur nikmat milik Changmin. Yunho membungkuk dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Changmin. Ia mencium bibir Changmin dengan kesetanan. Menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh mulus di bawahnya hingga berakhir di dada Changmin.

Yunho takut kehilangan Changmin. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan bambinya. Namun kenapa semua harus berakhir semenyakitkan itu?

Yunho menjilat nipple Changmin dan sesekali menggigit lalu menariknya pelan. Ia menaikkan tubuh Changmin hingga mereka sama-sama duduk. Masih sibuk dengan kedua nipple Changmin, Yunho berusaha menaik-turunkan tubuh Changmin.

Changmin mulai merasa kurang nyaman. Ia menggeliat gelisah hingga terkadang sodokan Yunho gagal mengenai prostatnya.

"Yun ... Ahhh!"

Dengan terpaksa Yunho menidurkan kembali tubuh Changmin. Ia kembali menggenjot tubuh di bawahnya. Kaki Changmin mulai merapat pada pinggangnya, membuat Yunho susah bergerak. Ditambah lubang Changmin yang makin menyempit.

Changmin menggeram menutup mata. Nafasnya kian tersengal setiap kali menerima dorongan dari Yunho dalam tubuhnya. Ia meraih leher Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Sementara kedua pahanya kian mengerat pada pinggang Yunho yang kian bergerak brutal.

Sementara Yunho ...

Pria itu memegang erat pinggang Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan hasratnya dengan deras. Menyusul Changmin yang telah lebih dulu klimaks.

.

.

HoMin

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Changmin bangun, Yunho menemui Presdir Kim. Ia tahu pria itu pasti akan tertawa atas kemenangannya. Yunho yakin pria itu pasti sangat sedang ketika tahu Yunho menyetujui tentang pernikahan itu.

"Kau akan menikah dengan dia."

Yunho meraih selembar photo di depannya. Mata musangnya mengernyit melihat sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang di kertas tersebut.

Dengan dingin ia menatap pimpinannya itu, "bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan dia?"

Yunho mencoba menahan amarahnya. Bos besar itu pasti sedang becanda. Tidak mungkin! Changmin tidak akan pernah mungkin tergantikan oleh gadis itu.

.

.

End.

.

Saya minta maaf jika ff kali ini berantakan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya kurang bisa konsen ketika sedang mengetik ff.

Selain untuk reader, ff ini juga untuk adek kecil yang hari ini ultah. Yup, Ayuda, anak bungsu di keluarga group hms. Selamat ultah! Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu, dan kurangi membaca ff enceh ya! XD

Sampai bertemu di ff yang lainnya!

Salam

.

Ran Hime - anak kesayangan mak MinAh :3


End file.
